Evolution's Ragnarok
by Batistasprincess
Summary: What happens when Evoultion's Dave Batista falls in love with Ragnarok's leader,Vince's neice and World heavyweight champion: "The Norse Goddess" Melanie? 4 words: Hel is to pay. Dave BatistaXOc oh and btw there is a bit of Danish in it
1. Chapter 1: Let the Norse begin

Chapter 1: Let the Norse begin!

~Hunter's pov~

Lines in the sand by: Motorhead, plays and Evolution and I walk out. "Please welcome to the ring: Evolution". Lillian Garcia said. The crowd boos us and we walk down the ramp. My world heavyweight title around my shoulder shined in the light. We get into the ring and Randy hands me a mic. The crowd boos us even more. "Shut up"! I boomed. The crowd kind of does. "Seeing how I have beaten everyone on the raw roster, I have found that I am still the best"! I say. "Really this is sad, I'll be the longest reigning world heavyweight champion soon, and I'll take my rightful place in the WWE hall of fame. But I want a match tonight, so anyone in the back, come out so I can kick your ass"! Then Broken dreams by: Shaman's harvest plays and Drew McIntyre, his brother Caleb and "The Viking Warrior" Beth Jericho walks out. Their weapons at arms and eyes locked on us. They get into the ring and grab mics. "Who's facing me"? I asked. "Well it's not any of us". Caleb said. "No but your opponent will be out in a moment". Beth said. Then Broken dreams plays again. "And making her way to the ring, from Copenhagen, Denmark weighing in at 110 lbs and is 5 feet and 7 inches, she is "The Norse Goddess" Melanie Sigurd-McMahon". Drew tells everyone. A female? I laugh in my mind. An easy match.

~My pov~

"..."The Norse Goddess" Melanie Sigurd-McMahon". Drew finishes up my intro. _Out of time so say good bye, what is yours now is mine_! I walk out wearing a similar coat to what Drew wore when he won his I.C. title, my red and white outfit (kind of a cross between Beth's and Maryse's) shimmers as I walk down the ramp. The crowd goes wild for me, probley because I'm a diva about to challenge the world heavyweight champ aka my cousin in-law. I stop at where the ramp meets the floor and take my whip out of the side of my coat. I swing it and then snap! Pyro from the the ramp shoots off and I go into the ring. I put my whip back and go to the top rope. I use my hands and flip my hair and my head looks up to the sky. "Thor låne mig venligst din strength". I say in my native tongue of danish. What I said was: "Thor please lend me your strength". I jump off and Beth hands me a mic. "Thank you". I say. "Hunter I'll be facing you tonight". "And you are"? He asked. "I'm shocked you don't remember your own cousin in-law". I replied. Damn my english still sucks. "If I must remind you, I'm "The Norse Goddess" Melanie Sigurd-McMahon. Hunter's face grew in shocked. "Little Melly"? He asked. "Ja er det mig Hunter. Det har været for længe. Men jeg tager nu hvad er at være min"! I tell him. "Melanie I don't speak Danish remember"? Hunter said. I rolled my eyes and take my coat off handing it to Caleb. "I said: Yes it's me Hunter. It's been too long. But now I take what is to be mine"! Everyone but Hunter and I exits the ring. "Mel I'll even put up my belt against you and I bet you still loose". Hunter said. "Is that a promise"? I asked. "Lillian make that for the record". He tells the ring announcer. She nods and the bell rings. Bam! Hunter walks into a clothesline. He falls and then I apply a figure four leg-lock which I call: "Loki's trick"; on him. Hunter screams in pain. "Tryk på bitch hane (Tap bitch tap)"I yell at him. Hunter taps and the bell rings. The crowd cheer and the gang goes into the ring. The ref hand me the belt and Caleb and Drew hoist me up on there shoulders. "And your winner and new World Heavyweight champion: "The Norse Goddess" Melanie Sigurd-McMahon"! Lillian said. I smiled. "Thank you Thor". I silently said. I was let down and I grab a mic. "No longer is Triple H in power. You all in the back must worry about me. I am "The Norse Goddess" Melanie Sigurd-McMahon. "The people behind me are "The Viking Warrior" Beth Jericho, Drew and Caleb McIntyre. Together we are the unstoppable Norse force known as: "Roanoke". I say, I drop the mic. We do our warrior screams and hold up our weapons. Beth's sledgehammer in the back while Cal and Drew's swords cross in the middle and my whip in the front. The lights dim and lighting rumbled. Broken dreams plays and we smile in triumph.

~Back in the locker room~

"To the Norse invasion, to Demark that she may rejoice, to us may our Gods continue to bless us". I say raising a glass of milk my favorite drink up. "To Thor for helping you". Cal said. "To a long title run like myself". Drew said swinging on the IC title over his shoulder. I do the same for my W.H. title. "To Vince forgiving you this shot". Beth said. "Ros være til Guderne, og Gud(Praise be to the Gods, and God)"! We shout tapping glasses. I take a sip of my milk and then someone knocks at the door. "Kom ind (come in)". I say. The door opens and evolution apperears. "Hvad vil du fire (What do you four want)"? I asked. Randy, Ric and Hunter raised eye brows. "She said what do you four want". A voice said. We all turn to the silent one of Evolution. "Wow you speak Danish"? I asked him. "A bit". He replied. I smiled. "Hunter what do you want, knowing that your three friends are just here for back up". Beth said. "I want my title back". He said pointing at the title. "No, it's mine"! I stuck my tongue at him. "Wow mature Mel". Cal said. "Cal". Drew said. "What"? Cal asked. "Shut up". Drew tells him. Beth and I laugh. "No Cousin Hunter, I'll choose who I want to face. Drew, Cal you both fail. I beat their champion in my first match. I want competion"! I say. "Burn"! Beth tells them. The McIntyre twins sit down. "Hunter wait to see who I pick next raw. Now if you excuse us, we have to catch a flight". I say trying to get by. But Batista was blocking the way. "Flytte (move)". I demanded. He does. "Tak (thank you)". I say. He nods and the rest of the gang follows.

~Dave's pov~

"The Norse Goddess" Melanie Sigurd-McMahon. Wow what an interesting woman. "Hey Hunter". I say. "Yeah"? He asked. "What can you tell me about Melanie"? I asked. Hunter laughs and said: "Let's go to the locker room and I'll share some stories".


	2. Chapter 2: The Champions

Chapter 2: The champions

~Dave's pov~

I can sit for hours and horus, learning about "The Norse Goddess". It feels like I've known Mel for all my life. "Hey Hunt". Interups a voice. All of us look up to see Stephanie McMahon with a man and a woman at the door. "Hey Babe". He gets up and kisses her. "You remember my aunt and uncle Sigurd". Steph said. "Oh hello Frejya, Odin".Hunter said. "Hej Hunter (hello Hunter)". They say. "How are you"? "Could be better". Hunter says truthfully. "Ah your loss to our daughter is Denmark's gain. People are dancing in her streets. Melanie has brought honor back to us Danes". Frejya sai. "Also to us McMahons Aunt Freyja". Steph adds. "Good to hear". Hunter said. "Mor, far(Mother, Father)"! Shouts a voice. Mel runs in and takle-hugs them. "Melanie, vi og folk i Danmark er stolte af jer(Melanie, we and the people of Denmark are proud of you)". Odin tells Mel. Mel smiles. "Love the belt". Odin also said. "Tak (Thank you)". Mel said. She smiles and looks in my direction. Is she smiling at me?

~My pov~

"Så Mel dette er ham(So Mel this is him)"?Mom asked me. I nod. "Han husker mig ikke(He doesn't remember me)". I replied. "Mel". Dave said. "Yeah"? I asked. "Did you train in OVW"? Dave asked. "Yes Leviathan I did". I say. "Oh my lord! Pricless McMahon"! Dave exclamied. "Ah my loyal bodygaurd". I said. Dave smiles. "Lady Goddess, if it is ok with you, I wish to serve you once more as your bodygaurd". Dave said kissing my hand. By now Beth, Cal and Drew haven entered the room. "Cal youe sword please". I said, he takes it out and hands me it. Dave bows in front of me. "Welcome back Sir Dave Batista". I say tapping his shoulders with Cal's sword. "May God and Odin bless you". I pass the sword back to Cal. Dave rises. "As with you Goddess". Dave said. "Wait so Dave turned traitor"? Randy asked. "Vaere tavs (Be silent)"! Beth and I say. "He's not turned traitor, he's still in your gang but he serves me as well". I explained. "Mother I can't presuide you to come out of retirement for a night". I say. "I'll think about it Mel". Mother said. "Ok. Caleb, Drew win the tag titles tonight". I turn to the McIntyres. "You got a title shot. Win it, you know my policy on loosing". They nod and leave. "Lady Goddess, what about me"? Beth asked. "Get the women's title and we have all the gold after they win"! I smiled. Beth nods and leaves. "I must depart, Mother, Father I encourage you to follow but it's your choice". I said sliging my title over my shoulder. "Mel depart we will follow soon". Father said. I nod and turn to leave. "Dave follow we have things to talk about". I say. "Yes Ma'ma". Dave said. "Big man we have a match, we need to get ready"! Ric said. "I'll be back Ric, our match is after Beth's". Dave said, gripping my shoulder softly. We walk out of the room. "I'm happy to see you again". I say. "Same here". Dave said. "Melanie before you left OVW I wanted to ask you something". We walk into my locker room. "Ask it". I said closing the door. "I raither show you". He said. I give him a "What are you saying"? look. Dave kisses me. Oh my Odin! I didn't expect this. I kiss him back. "Mel he's your guardian what are you thinking"! My mind yells. I ignore the voice and I start to get into the kiss. Dave breaks it and says: "Your mine now my Goddess". "I'm yours Dave, you know that". I smile. He hugs me and the door opns. It's Ric. "Not a word to Hunter". Dave said. "About what"? Ric asked smiling. "Big man we gotta match next". Dave nods and kisses me. "Love you". "Love you too Dave, good luck". I say. Ric and him leaves. "Time to meet the guys". Snapping my fingers. Suddenly I appear in front of Cal and Drew. "Hello Goddess". They said. "Drew ,Caleb". I say. "I'm going to watch your match up close. Don't fail me"!

~Dave's pov~

Ric and I got to the gutilla pit to see Cal and Drew. "Evolution". They say. "McIntyres". We replied. "Prepare to loose"! Cal said. I laugh. "We'll see". Ric said. Broekn dreams played, the McIntyre's take their leave. "The challengers representing Ragnok: Caleb and Drew McIntyre"! Lilian Garcia annonced. Drew and Caleb gets into the ring. They take out their swords and crosses them. The audence goes wild. Cal and Drew hand the ref their swords and Drew's I.C. title. Then Lines in the sand by: Motorhead plays."The champions representing Evolution, Batista and Ric Falir". We go into the ing and the crowd boos us. The ref takes our titles. Then Grail by: Fozzy plays. Beth and Mel walks out with the W.H. and Women's title on their shoulders.

~No one's pov~

"I wonder what "The Viking warroir" and "The Norse Goddess" Melanie want"? Micheal Cole asked. "Maybe to cheer for their team mates". Matt Steiker replies. Melanie and Beth walk down the ramp. Mel goes to ringside while Beth goes to commentary. "Welcome to the table Beth"! Cole said. "Why thank you". Beth said. "I'm suprised Melanie didn't come over". Matt said. "Our "Goddess" works in mysterious ways". Beth replies. The bell rings. Drew and Ric start off. Melanie noticed Ric was limping. "Drew tage sine ben(Drew take his leg out!)"! Melanie yells. "What did she say"? Cole asked. "I speak Danish". Matt said. "She said: Drew take his leg out"! Drew punches Ric in his mid-section and hits him with a Russian leg sweep. "Få Batista distraheret Caleb(Get Batista distracted Caleb)"! Mel roars. "She said Cole, Get Batista distracted Caleb". Beth tells him. Caleb goes into the ring and hits Dave. Dave falls to the ground. Cal goes back to the corner. Drew hits the future shock on Ric. 1-2-3! "Yes"! Bath yells. Then both Beth and Mel goes into the ring. "Your winners and the new Tag-team champions: Drew and Caleb McIntyre". Lilian Garcia said. Broken dreams plays. The ref hands them the titles. Mel grabs a mic.

~My pov~

"Now we have all the gold. Raw belongs to Ragnorok now"! I say. We walk up to the ramp and raise our titles. Beth as the women's champ, Drew as the Intercontental and one half of the tag champs, Cal as the other half and me as the world heavy weight. The crowd cheers and we stood proudly.

~backstage~

"I'll meet up with you guys later". I say. The others nod. Beth runs off to find Chris, Drew walks over to Tiffany and Caleb talks to John Morrison. I walk into my locker room. "Hey babe". Dave said lying on my sofa. "Hey did Cal hit you too hard"? I asked. "No. OUCH"! Dave said. I walk over to him. "Oh my little baby's hurt". I laughed. Dave pulls me down onto him. "Not funny Mel". He said. "Where are you hurt my little baby"? I asked pushing the envolupe. "Well". he said. Dave kisses me with force, my punishment for teasing him. He breaks it. "Right there". "Smart ass"! I say. Dave laughs. "Godd lord Melanie you truely are a goddess". Dave tells me I smile and blush. "Oh look I made my little Goddess blush"! Dave said. "I love you too". I say lying on him. "What are you doing later"? Dave asked. "Partying with the gang. Beth and I are gonna get some mocha ice caps, Drew and CAl are gonna get wasisted on Scotch". I tell him. "Don't mind if I tag along"? Dave asked. "All good, Chris might - wait scratch that he'll come". I say. "Good". Dave said kissing my cheek."I don't want to leave you alone". "You're my bodyguard Dave, you can stay with me as long as you want". I said falling asleep on him...damn he's so warm.


	3. Chapter 3: After show

Chapter 3: After show

~Bath's pov~

"My Beth has returned"! Chris yells. He runs oover to me and kisses me. "Congrtas on your win and beating that hypocrit anorexic trash bag whore Maryse". "Thank you Babe". I replied. "Mel and I are going to get some ice caps". I'm in"! Chris yells. I laugh. "What about Drew and Cal"? He asked. "They're going to get some drinks of their homeland". I replied. Chris nods. "Let's go meet up with our friend". Chris said. We walked down the hallway and stop in front of Mel's door. I know and Dave answers it. "Is Mel in"? I asked. Dave nods and moves out of the way. Chris and I walk into see a sleeping Melanie. "Mel wake up, Mocha ice cap time". I say. Mel pops up. "Mocha ice cap? Where? Me want mocha ice cap NOW"! Mel yells. "What's a mocha ice cap"? Dave asked. "What"! Chris, Mel and I yelled. "You don't know what it is"? Chris asked. Dave shook his head no. "After drinking one you'll never ever be the same again". Chris siad. "What it is, it's a shot of chochlate mix with coffee with crushed ice and whip cream with chochlate on top"! Mel's eyes lit up. My mouth watered at the thought. "Well let's go then". Chris said. "Oh yeah"! Mel and I said. We ran out the door. "Hey wait for us"! Chris and Dave yelled.

~Chris' pov~

"So you and Mel"? I asked. "Wait how did you know"? Dave asked. "Lucky guess". I replied. "You know Jericho if Randy, Ric or Hunter catches me with you I'm screwed". Dave tells me. "I know... you know Hunter will kill both you and Mel". I counted. "He will not lay one finger on my Goddess, I swear it by Athena he won't! Dave roars. Right then and there I knew that Dave loved Mel with all his heart. "Nice but wrong set of mythology". I said. I know that he was to me as Mel was to Beth. "I'll die to keep Mel safe"! Dave commits. "Then why don't you ask her to marry you"? I asked. "I don't want to rush things". Dave tells me. "Well let's go see our women". "Moca ice cap"! Mel screams. Dave and I luaghed.

~Randy's pov~

"No he's still not answering". Ric said. "He didn't come back after our match". "Maybe he's wants to be alone". I say. "Yeah with women"! Hunter said. "You know Randy I saw you looking at her ass". "Who's her"? I asked. "My cousin, stupid". He replied. "You have a cousin stupid"? I asked joking. "Randy you're an idiot, I caught you staring at Mel's ass". Hunter said. "I couldn't help it tho". I whined. "We know that". Ric said. "I got theory". I said. "Oh here we go again". Hunter complains. "What if Dave's with Mel". I said. "Hm". Ric and Hunter said. "Well if she is, then Randy you got dibs on her". Hunter said. I smirk. "No one can resist the Orton charm". I say. "Cough*Trish Stratus*Cough". Ric said. I give him a dirty look. "It's true"! Ric blurts. "Shit I have dibs on "the goddess". Damn she's h-o-t". I smirk and start to picture a few...dirty things. "Woah down horn dog, we don't need you to do anything stupid". Hunter said putting a hand on my shoulder. Then out of the corner I see Stacy. "Hey Stacy! Do you know where Mel's at"? I asked. "I think she's going to Tim Hortons". She said walking away. "Let's go then". I say.

~My pov~

"Damn I miss these". I say. Beth smiles, Chris takes a drink and Dave looks at me. "What's wrong"? I asked. "Nothing just looking at pure beauty". Dave smiles. I blush. "Oh my! Mel blushed". Beth said. We laugh. Dave and Chris looks out the window and sees a limo pulling up. "Shit". Dave said. "What"? Beth asked. The limo opens and Randy, Ric and Hunter files out. "Ah hell, what are thoes hypocrits here"? Chris asked. "To start shit". I say taking out my whip. Dave touches my hand and I know he was telling me to put it away. I quickly do, but hide my hand under my cloke just in case. The Evolution memebers walk in with smirks on their faces. Randy pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards while Hunter leans on the wall and Ric stands next to him. "What do want"? I asked. "Ah I wanted to see what my baby cousin was up to". Hunter smiled. "I think you three should leave". I say. "Why"? Randy asked. "One I'm hanging out with my friends and my boyfriend. Two you guys are gonna start shit and three if you mess with them I swear you'll get whipped". I threaten. "I won't mind getting whipped". Randy said whinking. "Perv"! Both Beth and I yelled. I start to draw out my whip, when Dave kisses me. What is he thinking at a time like this! Oh wait... um... I think I got the message. I kiss back. I can tell Hunter's getting mad. I break the kiss and smile. "Need me to get another ice cap"? I asked. "I DO"! Beth said. "No one's enough for you". Chris said. "Ah"! Beth whined. "I'll get you one Beth". I said getting up.

~Dave's pov~

"What are you guys doing here"? I said. "Simple Randy like Mel". Hunter said. Randy smirks. "She's my girl Hunter get over it". I said. "No! Dave, I want her to be with Randy". Hunter tells me. "You have no right deciding that"! I hiss. "Oh yet I do"! Hunter said. I smirk. "What are you smirking at"? Hunter asked. Mel pours an extra mocha ice cap she had onto Hunter. The Jerichos and I laugh. "No Hunter we have free will". Mel smirks. Hunter looks pissed. "Guys let's go"! Mel said.

~Chris' pov~

Dave was driving us back to the hotel. "Mel great job"! I say with a smile. "Thanks Chris". Mel said. "Yeah that was brave and badass"! Dave said. "Someone had to shut him up". Mel replies. We all laugh. "To the champ"! Beth said. "To the champ"! Dave and I repeated. Mel laughs. Maybe this will be a start of something great.


End file.
